Aurander
This bastion of the land sits high over the Elgreya plains, before the snow topped Crescent Mountains, shimmering in all the lights of the day due to its crystal topped towers. Vast and sprawling, a world in of itself, Aurander is most famous as the City of Swords, but far more than blades linger beyond its walls. *Aurander is a Lawful Good, Large City of 13,000 people **Corruption +2 (Bluff, Stealth)* **Crime -2 (Sense Motive, Slight of Hand) **Economy +6 (Craft, Perform, Profession) **Law +5 (Intim, Diplomacy) **Lore +2 (Diplomacy, Knowledge) **Society +5 (Disguise, Diplomacy) *Qualities: Abundant (special metal materials 25% less), Good Roads, Strategic Location, Superstitious, Trading Post, Mysterious Protector *Danger: 10 (+10% on encounter tables) *Disadvantages: Beaurocract (all actions involving nobility takes twice as long to do) *Government: Autocracy (earl) *Notable NPCS **Ruler: Earl Fariquae (hu,m/aristocrat 11/NG) **First General of the First Army: Bariquen Whiteblade (hu,m/swordsei 8/LN) **Court Wizard: Geomancer Winden Cuberoller (gn,m/geomancer 9/LG) Marketplace *Base Limit: 8,800gp *Minor Items ; Medium Items ; Major Items *Purchase Limit: 100,000gp *Spellcasting: 5th level *Speciality: swords and magic metals (25% discount) General Overview of Aurander One of the largest cities in Eyshabreen, Aurander is the capitol of Elgreya, and the home of most of the provinces wealth. A Giant wall surrounds the city, several times over from its central castle, marking where the city has expanded over time since its foundation at the end of the Dragon Rage Wars. All the wealth that was earned during that time was spent building a warriors city for a war that never came, and thus the introverted nature of Aurander became self indulgent and arrogant, as it is still felt to this day. It was here that the famous Four Swords were forged, enchanted by the elves over three centuries ago, and that tradition of sword making only thrived over time making it renowned all over Drorn as the home of the finest blades in the realm. Aurander is also known for its great sword masters, most notably the Swordsei warriors, who live by sword alone. See here for more details: Swordsei A surprisingly long winding road leads to its intricate dragon engraved bronze gates guarded by the famous swordsai masters of the blade who wield nothing else but their pristine long blades a, simple white leather and gold accessories. Most have long hair, tied back. The swordsai let travellers through the gates to a towering city of bridges and spires, wide avenues and gleaming minarets leading up hill to the beautiful red spired castle Bastillion of Lord Earl Fariquae. The pride and joy of the city are the many fine swords sellers scattered throughout Aurander’s sandy coloured buildings and arched walkways. 'Locations Within Aurander' Old Town 1 - Old Town Hall 2 - Kalis Stret 3 - Castle Bastillion Noble Quarter 4 - Balsword Street 5 - Kaskara Square 6 - Aurander Opera House 7 - Shashka Embassy House Merchant Quarter 8 - Katzbalger Blade House 9 - The White Sword Inn 10 - The Thrust and Parry 11 - Rapier Guard Barracks 12 - Flamberge Enchanters 13 - Stone Hall of Records West Side 14 - Duelers Park 15 - Gladius Arena 16 - The Healing Stones 17 - Holy Necropolis 18 - Xiphos City Forge 19 - Temple of Vir’s Saint 20 - Claymore Feasthall Features of Aurander The Spellswain Crystals Placed there by the bronze dragons during the war over 200 years ago, these crystals interfere with enemy magic. All arcane Evocation and Conjuring Spells cast in proximity to one (most paces in the city) require a DC 40 Spellcraft check, or fail immediatle. Any other spells cast in their proximity are allowed but as are monitored. I was said to have cost 3,600,000gp to make the cystals even though they were never used to defend the city from Dragon Magic, the Rage War over by then for most of Eyshabreen. 'Rapier Regarder' The Rapier Regarder keep the peace in the city, strolling about in pairs, overseeing duels, stopping squabbles, investigating crimes and hunting down criminals by any means necessary. They are recognized by their thick red shoulder capes, white shirts, tall boots, and most of all their unique and elaborate rapier. Rapier Regarder (hu,var/f2, r2/NG) AC 16 (F14/T12) Hit Points 34, F5,R6,W1 (+2 v fear), '' Sw'ord Guard''' Te Sword Guard are the protectors of the castle, walls and nobility. When the city is under threat they take to action, but on a day to day level they do not interact with the populous like the rapier guard do. Dressed in tan studded leather with helm, over beige tabbard, they all carry a longsword, dagger, Sword Guard (hu,var/wm2,LN) AC 14(F13/T11), Hit Points 8, F2,R2,W1, Spd 30ft, Longsword +3 (1d8+1), Crossbow +2 (1d8); St12, Dx13, Cn10, In13, Ws8,Ch10; Skills: Intimidate +4, Per+4, Sen Mot+3 (*-2 v Bluff, Stealth outde); Feats: Wpn Foc (longsword), Com Expertise (+1/-1) High Sword rd 'Swordsei' 'The Armies' 'Recent Events of Aurander' In the fall of 768qc Prince Fabian of Kaelem was found murdered on disputed lands between Elgreya and Kaelem. A High Sword Guards blade was found in the body. This led to Baron Balistern of Barbastra seeking justice from Aurander, who refused to hand over the Head of the High Sword Guard. Balistern was also then refused justice by the Queen and the Court of Arden. Angered at the lack of retribution, in March of 769qc Baron Balistern raised an army from the Farmsteads and tried to march on Aurander. Somehow preempting this attact the general of the Third Army, Celise Rone of Hilsyren, made an attack that crippled the Kaelem forces before they could strike. Due to unknown reasons, General Rone then led a coupe against Aurander, sending half her forces to Arden to prevent retaliation, and seizing the throne. A long time in the making she even sent of Princes Lesasha to a secret location so she could instil a noble on the throne and rule from behind her. This would have be successful if it were not for four individuals from Hilsyren seeking Rone due to illegal practices of magic. They united the non loyal forces and defeated Rone returning the throne to Lord Fariquae. The issue of Prince Fabiens death is now still unresolved, but it is suspected that General Rone set this up to aif her coupe. 'Game Rules for Aurander' Bonus Class Skill Options: *Knowledge (laws) *Sense Motive Bonus Feat Options: *Combat Expertise (Int 13) *Skill Focus (Craft (weapons)) *Weapon Proficiency (sword) *Weapon Focus (sword) *Weapon Specialization (sword) *Vermin Heart (wild empathy) Advanced Feat Options: General *Sword Oath Combat *Blade Binder *Dazzling Display *Measure Response *Performance Weapon Mastery